Esclavas
by Vodk
Summary: Aquella noche mi madre nos dijo: "en todo amor hay dolor y en todo dolor hay amor", como puede haber tal dependencia, sería algo enfermizo, en aquel momento mis hermanas y yo observamos a nuestra madre atónitas ante sus palabras. No tanto por la frase que había dicho sino la noticia que nos había dado. (SS, NH, SI, ST) Cap 1 La imagen del fic pertenece a su creador.
1. PROLOGO

**Prologo.**

_Aquella noche mi madre nos dijo: "en todo amor hay dolor y en todo dolor hay amor", como puede haber tal dependencia, sería algo enfermizo, en aquel momento mis hermanas y yo observamos a nuestra madre atónitas ante sus palabras. No tanto por la frase que había dicho sino la noticia que nos había dado. _

_Y es que a mis 20 años de vida no podía entender, como había sido tan fácil decirnos a las 6 que nos iríamos a casa de unos parientes mientras ellos se iban de misión a una iglesia en África, misión que era de por vida. _

_En ese momento, ante aquella noticia Sakura se levantó molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos, mi madre había sido muy fría al decirnos aquello no se sentía un ápice de tristeza en sus palabras al menos eso no parecía, Sakura la miro con odio, como solo los ojos de ella saben expresar lo que siente, porque pesé a que se guarde muchas cosas, sus ojos siempre la delatan. Luego nos miró a nosotras y dijo: Vamos a hacer maletas, aquí no es nuestro lugar y ya lo sabemos. _

_Se dio media vuelta y sin más se fue a su habitación, Ino sin mucho afán se levantó miro a mi madre con una expresión que no supe descifrar y en ese momento supe que Ino no volvería jamás a nuestra casa. Porque si bien nuestra madre había dicho que se iba de misión, Ino no perdonaría tan fácil el dolor que estaba causando en cada una de nosotras. Así las gemelas se fueron de aquel estudio. _

_Al pensar en él dolor, gire mi rostro hacía Hinata nuestra hermana menor, su mirada estaba perdida mientras se abrazaba así misma con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron de un ligero rosa, fue en ese momento donde Karin, la cuarta de mis hermanas después de Sakura, la abrazó y ayudo a salir de aquel cuadro tan doloroso que estábamos viviendo. _

_Al salir Karin me miró a los ojos -te esperamos para irnos no demores. Fue lo único que soltó mi hermana. Mientras tanto yo solo podía mirar como Tenten se levantaba de donde había estado sentada sin decir una palabra, se levantó con paso firme hacía nuestra madre y plasmo la palma de su delicada mano en la mejilla de esta. No sé si aquello le dolió a esa mujer que decía ser nuestra madre y amarnos hasta el día de hoy, pero sí puedo decir que se sorprendió a tal punto que sus ojos azules dibujaron un perfecto círculo._

_Tenten se fue del estudio sin decir nada más, en ese momento me levante perezosamente del mueble en el que estaba acostada, no dedique palabras, bofetadas, sonrisas falsas, solo alce mi mano girándola en señal de adiós tanto para aquella mujer como para nuestro padre que solo fue un espectador de aquel momento, un adiós que sabía sería para siempre. Muy pronto aprenderán lo que es el amor y el dolor, fue lo único que alcance a escuchar de voz de mi padre pero en ese momento ya ni una mirada merecía ser dedicada. _


	2. La Promesa

**_El presente Cap**í**tulo, es obra totalmente de mi autoría, los personajes son del anime/manga Naruto, del gran Kishimoto. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucro. Sin embargo, su reproducción o publicación en cualquier tipo de medio queda prohibida. _**

**_Agradezco su lectora y comentarios que puedan hacer al respecto, todo dentro de los márgenes del respeto. _**

**_Comparto con ustedes el primer capítulo. _**

_**Capítulo 1.**_

_**La Promesa. **_

_Sería un día largo para las hermanas Ishida, las seis chicas habían hecho sus maletas la noche anterior, una mezcla de sentimientos se percibía en el ambiente; dolor, ira, miedo, nostalgia y el sabor amargo de las lágrimas que se habían escapado de los ojos de cada jovencita. No hubo despedida, ninguna de las seis jóvenes quiso dedicar una palabra de adiós a sus padres. En sus pensamientos no existía nada, solo la ansiedad por lo que ocurriría era lo que las inquietaba. _

_El astro rey se mostraba resplandeciente, quizás eso podría ser un buen presagio, el cielo estaba despejado y el clima era perfecto, pero muchas veces el mundo marcha tan bien que uno mismo no encaja dentro de esa "perfección". _

_Su viaje comenzaba, estaban a media hora de camino, a media hora de su nuevo destino. Ver los rostros de aquellas jóvenes era personificar un poema de emociones, cada una expresándose de manera muy particular. Sin mencionar palabra, la menor de las Ishida, Hinata, una joven de mirada tímida y de ojos color perla, observaba a través del vidrio hacía la inmensidad del cielo, abrió un poco la ventana para contemplar mejor la vista, la brisa se coló en aquella limosina que sus padres habían contratado para llevarlas, sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, ni siquiera su rostro la expresaba. Cerró los ojos, inspiro un poco de aire fresco, y dejó caer una sutil lágrima. Su cabellera negra azulada danzó un poco con el viento y un sonoro suspiro hizo vibrar a las demás hermanas. _

_Tenten, quien tiene la misma edad de Hinata, pero aun así es mayor que esta, se acercó a la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ella tampoco quería demostrar lo débil que se sentía en ese momento, porque todas debían ser fuertes y estar unidas para lo que sea que ocurriera. _

_-Y bien, no podemos dejar que nos vean así, sino quien sabe cómo podrían aprovecharse de nosotras- al fin, el silencio en el que se habían sumergido era quebrado, Ino no soportaba sentirse derrotada o verse débil jamás aceptaría esas condiciones ni para ella, ni tampoco para sus hermanas. _

_-Ino tiene razón –hablo la chica de ojos jade- Nosotras somos más fuertes que esto, así que venga a cambiar el ánimo- Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro con la esperanza de contagiar a sus hermanas, así era Sakura, la mayor de las gemeras Ishida, mostrando un lado amable y positivo, aunque fuera casi imposible encontrarlo. _

_-Bueno hermanitas vamos a hacer unas cuantas maldades al llegar, Ino y Sakura tienen razón, estas no somos nosotras y este aura a depresión apesta._

_-Eso hermana, ya se me hacía extraña esa peste a tristeza que sentía a tu lado- Dijo burlonamente Sakura a su gemela Karin. Este par de gemelas eran toda una maravilla de la genética, no eran idénticas por el contrario una era una versión menos intensa que la otra, en cuanto a sus físico, mientras Karin tenía un cabellera pelirroja despampanante, Sakura gozaba de una cabellera pelirrosa, sus ojos eran totalmente diferentes la mirada jade de Sakura se veía totalmente distinta a la ardiente rojiza de Karin, a pesar de esto se llevaban excelente, eran el soporte una de la otra y rara vez se disgustaban, no había certeza que fueran gemelas, ninguna tenia certeza de sus orígenes pero eran hermanas y ellas eran gemelas y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar. _

_En ese momento todas sonrieron, era cierto el aura de tristeza no iba para nada con ellas, porque a pesar de sus personalidades cambiantes y diferentes ellas eran luz, chicas con sueños, y ellas se amaban eso era lo más importante. _

_-Creo que como hermana mayor debo decir algo ¿No? – dijo perezosamente Temari la mayor de las presentes, levantándose del asiento donde literalmente estaba acostada._

_-No en realidad no Temari, sabemos que nos amas aunque te pases echada en el sofá todo el día._

_-Gracias Ino, tan tierna como siempre- respondió la aludida._

_-Prometamos algo –menciono muy seria Tenten, después de reír un poco con las ocurrencias de sus hermanas- No importa lo que suceda, con quien nos encontremos, siempre cuidaremos una de la otra. _

_Todas se miraron en aquel reducido espacio, sus ojos se cruzaban unos y otros y esta vez sus miradas mostraban determinación, seguridad, pero ante todo mostraban amor._

_-Lo prometo, sé que no soy muy útil, pero por ustedes haría lo que fuera- la primera en hablar fue la tierna Hinata. _

_-No seas tonta Hinata, eres nuestra hermana y eres parte de nosotras no digas que eres inútil jamás. Ah y yo también lo prometo, si alguien les hace algo que se prepare para la furia Ishida - Dijo Sakura mostrando una cálida sonrisa y su puno levantado, mientras sus hermanas solo hacían caras graciosas por su manera tan particular de expresar su compromiso con aquella promesa. _

_-Sobra decir que está más que prometido –Dijo Temari – Si es verdad que soy algo perezosa – sus hermanas la miraron incrédulas a sus palabras – Está bien bastante perezosa, pero las amo y no permitiré que nada malo les pase.- así era Temari, perezosa a morir pero era justa y era una gran hermana mayor. _

_-Karin pásame el pañuelo del bolso- decía Sakura haciendo mímicas de llanto, a lo cual Hinata, Ino y Tenten rieron. _

_-Quieres comportarte, estamos hablando de algo serio – regaño a su gemela Karin. _

_-Entiéndela Karin no todos los días tenemos un confesión de afecto tan sincera de Temari- dijo Ino mientras la mayor de las Ishida solo rodo los ojos, sus hermanas jamás cambiarían menos Sakura. _

_-En fin, saben perfecto que yo jamás dejare que algo les pase- hablo seria la Karin- y también las amo.- dijo algo sonrojada._

_-Nosotras también –dijeron entre falsas lágrimas Hinata, Tenten y Sakura. Mientras Ino y Temari, soltaban una carcajada y Karin solo pensaba en ahorcar a su linda gemela. _

_-Venga Sakura tu sí que puedes ser mala influencia hasta logras que Hinata y Tenten te sigan el juego- dijo divertida Ino al ver como Karin estaba que bajaba a Sakura de la limosina para que llegase caminando a su nueva casa._

_-¿Qué te puedo decir hermana? Hinata y Tenten son simplemente mis pupilas- rio divertida la de cabellos rosas. _

_-¡Ampáralas Dios! –dijo dramáticamente Temari _

_-Bueno no siendo más- dijo Ino – Yo también lo prometo chicas pase lo que pase primero nosotras. _

_-Es una promesa hermanas –dijo Tenten mostrando una sonrisa única- Por cierto Sakura, ¿ahora te diré Saku-Sensei?_

_Y ante el comentario de Tenten todas rieron y sus tensiones desaparecieron por un minuto y realmente fue por un minuto, porque al cabo de los sesenta segundos de tranquilidad que tuvieron, la limosina se detuvo frente a una majestuosa casa, era imponente realmente enorme, con un jardín que no tenía proporciones. Todas quedaron ensimismadas frente a la vista que tenía enfrente y en ese momento la intranquilidad volvió. _

_Bajaron de la limosina una por una sin prisa, al contrario querían retrasar el momento, sus miradas estaban totalmente sorprendidas, era una casa enorme de tres pisos y ocupaba toda una manzana. Una brisa helada recorrió el cuerpo de las chicas y un temblor incontrolable se apoderó de ellas. Sin que se percataran la limosina arrancó dejándolas frente a aquella mansión con todas sus pertenencias._

_-Llegaron, serán de los amos. _

_-¿Qué fue eso? –grito asustada Hinata._

_-¿Qué ha sido que Hina?- preguntó asustada Temari al ver la cara de espanto de su hermana. Las hermanas miraban intranquilas a la que ellas habían asumido como su hermana menos_

_-¿No lo oyeron? Su voz, llena de maldad- respondió la joven de ojos perlados, mientras se llenaban de lágrimas. _

_Las gemelas se miraron confundidas, Tenten abrazó nuevamente a su hermana, mientras Ino miraba por entre las ventanas a ver si podía notar la presencia de alguien. Temari se agacho a la altura de Hinata y Tenten, que le abrazaba protectoramente y con una voz maternal les dijo:_

_-Tranquilas acabamos de hacer una promesa nada malo va a pasar- y en ese momento la puerta de aquella mansión se abrió. _

_Oscuridad era lo único que se divisaba de aquel lugar, la puerta se había abierto cual película de terror, pero no se alcanzaba a divisar nada en lo absoluto, entonces como si ellas estuviesen conectadas, en sus mentes se atravesó el mismo pensamiento, debían cuidarse unas a otras, debían estar unidas. _

_Las manos de las gemelas se unieron, mientras Ino se acercaba lentamente hacia la entrada, se ubicó en el recibidor pero no había nadie en aquel lugar, se giró hacia sus hermanas para invitarlas a seguir, total no iban a quedarse afuera y por alguna razón el viento se hacía cada vez más frio. _

_Entraron sin prisa, llevaron adentro sus valijas, todo se hallaba sumido en la oscuridad, solo iluminado por la luz que provenía del exterior. _

_-Esto apesta, ¿Qué clase de familiares tenemos, acaso no podían recibirnos? –así era Karin había perdido la paciencia y no era que no estuviera ansiosa solo que detestaba ver a Hinata asustada y para ella sus familiares al menos hubiesen tenido la decencia de explicar que sucedía._

_-Va que si tienes razón, pero igual debemos esperar- Tenten intentaba sonar calmada pero no lo conseguía, ella era siempre la que ayudaba a Hinata cuando se sentía triste, no era que las otras no lo hicieran solo que Tente se involucraba más, por ello intentaba darle un poco de seguridad a su hermana. _

_-Miren – Sakura se encontraba frente a la chimenea donde había una foto con cinco jóvenes, cuatro de ellos eran muy parecidos de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante, mientras que uno resaltaba por sus cabellos rubios y mirada azulina, detrás de ellos se ubicaban dos mujeres una de cabellos negros y mirada oscura, mientras la otra era una mujer rubia con ojos color miel. En medio de ellas un hombre de cabello negro se veía bastante intimidante. _

_-Han de ser nuestros primos- sugirió Ino ubicándose al lado de Sakura_

_-Esto no me agrada- dijo Sakura abrazándose intentando contralar la creciente ola de sensaciones que crecían en su interior. _

_-¿Qué sucede Saku? –Temari la miro extrañada, no era normal ver a Sakura actuar así, insegura y mucho menos amedrantada._

_-Sus miradas – dijo Karin, entendiendo perfectamente a su hermana – Hay odio en ellas, no reflejan alegría. Sakura se sentó y escondió su cara en sus rodillas, quería largarse ya mismo de ese lugar. _

_-Vámonos de aquí - intervino Tenten, no me gusta ver a Hinata tan nerviosa, no ha querido ni mencionar palabra y Sakura mírala, ella jamás ha actuado así, me importa una mierda todo._

_-Saku vamos arriba – la animaba Ino, aunque no fueran gemelas Ino y Sakura se llevaban de maravilla, era una conexión muy particular la que poseían. _

_-Muy bien nos largamos- dijo Temari quien también se encontraba inquieta al ver las diferentes reacciones de sus hermanas. Mientras levantaban a Sakura y ayudaban a Hinata la cual su cuerpo temblaba sin control, un sonido sordo se escuchó en el lugar._

_La puerta se había cerrado y una silueta se encontraba en el umbral, las jóvenes no hicieron más que juntarse aferrándose a la promesa que tan solo minutos antes habían realizado. _

_-Me temo que no se podrán marchar, ni ahora ni nunca- la voz sonó ronca, inquietante y desconcertante- Tu, la de ojos jade, me perteneces. _

_Las hermanas no podían salir de su asombro aquello era una locura, mientras el cuerpo de Sakura se desplomó en los brazos de Ino y Karin. Los ojos Temari se inyectaron de rabia e impotencia a dónde demonios la había mandado su madre, ahora se arrepentía de haberse ido sin preguntar nada, al menos si lo hubiese hecho sabría qué era lo que ocurría. _


End file.
